Conventionally, manufacturing of typical composite parts relies on sequential layering of multiple plies of composite material, with each ply containing, e.g., unidirectional reinforcement fibers or randomly oriented chopped fibers. Parts manufactured in this manner must have laminar construction, which undesirably increases the weight of the finished part, since not all of the reinforcement fibers are oriented along the direction(s) of the force(s) to be applied to the parts. Additionally, limitations inherent to laminar techniques of manufacturing composites are not conducive to implementation of many types of advanced structural designs.